The Chance for A New Life
by Bumblehigh07
Summary: Sarah Matthews is you average Freshman. She does her homework, keeps her friends close, and is constantly ridiculed for being who she is. And she desperately wants things to change. But when she wakes up amongst the presence of those who she thought never existed, Sarah realizes that now is her chance.
1. It's a Not-so-Wonderful World

She never did ask for this. She really didn't. Alright, that was a lie. So maybe she did always secretly wish for this to happen. But that was all it was supposed to be! A wish! An empty, to-be-unfulfilled wish. It had all started out so normally too...

6:42 AM

The December sky is still dark as the figure walks up the street, backpack slung over her shoulder and binder gripped tightly in a partially numb hand. She shivered as she finally got to her destination.

The bus stop.

Granted, most other kids would not hesitate to say they hate school. But she really didn't mind. She was a descent student with alright grades and great friends and a loving family. But besides being someone to only certain people, she was basically a nobody to everyone else.

Who was she exactly? Sarah Matthews. That was it. She was a freshman who was fourteen going on fifteen. She lived in a quiet little subdivision about ten miles from Chicago with her mother being another ten away. Living with three older brothers had taught her how to fight and protect herself. She was your unaverage average girl.

Sarah tried to adleast look descent, running a hand through the mess of brown curls that she had the privilege of calling hair. Round, large chocolate irises being kept behind a pair of black and red glasses. She stuck in her earbuds and cranked up her music as the yellow howler monkey cage on wheels pulled around the corner.

_ I'm twenty stories up, yeah, up at the top. I polished off this bottle now it's pushing me off._

_ Asphalt to me has never looked so soft, I bet my momma found my letter now she's calling the cops. _

_I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it, cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance. _

She hated One Direction. Despised Justin Beiber. Loathed One Republic. Any boy band you could name and she hated them. She would much rather have Johnny 3 Tears screaming in her ears about death, sex, and drugs than another Brit singing to every girl in the world about how she's his "baby baby baby oh!"

Sarah didn't have the courage or the plan to escape from her town (because in all honesty she hated it) so she went with the next best thing. She escaped into her music. The song could be about an eagle eating out a shark's eyes but as long as the beat was good, she would like it. It was better than listening to everyone talk behind her back.

She wasn't just a nobody. According to just about everyone in her school, Sarah Matthews was a grade-A freak. A perfect magnet for any and all types of harassment. She would admit to being a bit on the heavy side for a girl, her fashion wasn't exactly the best, her face wasn't magazine worthy. She was ugly, drabby and just plain weird.

To them at least.

The only reason they thought she was weird is because she likes Transformers and Ninja turtles instead of Barbie and Ken.

She refused to watch the turtles now because of what Nickelodeon had done to them, but she still had the Autobots. The teasing acknowledgements she got from her brothers everytime she would be glued to the television every week for a new episode were well meant. She knew they were just messing with her as any brother should his sister.

But now the series was over, she had seen every episode at least three times along with the Movie premier. She knew how it ends, but that didn't mean she didn't wish she could change it. Thousands of times since she had seen it, she dreamt and hoped for a different ending. To change the course of things.

Sarah stared out her window at all the passing cars and buildings, pulling her sweatshirt around her tighter. She was glad it was Friday. So glad it was Friday. Finals were coming and she really had to cram in everything she could for History to make sure she passed. She was having enough trouble keeping up with it all in the first place. She turned her head away as they came up to a stop light, staring at herself in the mirror.

God she hated her face.

She glared into her own eyes, just waiting for the mirror to suddenly shatter from her horrible features like in the cartoons. Not even a crack. The gentle rumble of an engine next to her caught her attention and she looked to her left.

A vibrant red truck was pulled up next to the bus. For a moment, Sarah's mind wandered away and she actually leaned closer to the window. Then she saw the driver and slumped back into her seat.

_ Yeah right, Matthews_. She thought to herself angrily. _Like the Autobots and Decepticons could be real! Like you would actually be able to see one on your way to school..._

She unzipped her sweater a little and her hand immediately found the cold metal of her dogtag. She loved the worn out price of jewelry. Her father had gotten it for her a week just before_ Transformers: Dark of the Moon_ came out. The back side where the Autobot insignia should be may have been scratched off, but she still wore it around her neck everyday. She brought it up to her face, the chain just barely straining as she stared at Optimus Prime. "I wish you were real..then you could take me away from here," She sighed sadly.

Sarah shrugged back on her backpack, standing up with the other freshman and filing in behind them off the bus. She ignored all the sudden sneers from her other schoolmates as she passed them, making her way to her locker as fast as she could.

After depositing her things and grabbing her Monster, she dug around in her pocket for her change and stopped in front of the vending machine. She really didn't want to wait in the lunch line just for a milk so, seventy-five cents later, she held in her hand an ice cold can of Cherry Coca-Cola.

"Hey Matthews!" She flinched at the highpitched voice behind her and turned. The blonde that smirked at her was one she really did not want to deal with today. Even more so her boyfriend.

"Buying a soda are we? Don't drink it all! You do want to be able to keep up with everyone in gym today don't you?" The ear shattering laughter that came from the girl made Sarah's blood boil and heat rush to her face. God damnit this girl needed a good pop in the mouth!

"It's for lunch, Bryn," She was able to grit out. Today was not going to be good. She could already tell.

"Lunch? Hmm..try not to eat the table today, alright?" She snickered, her and her boyfriend of the week beginning to walk away.

Bryn Presmiki. The most popular girl in the entire freshman academy. Dear God how Sarah hated her. Bryn always had the hottest clothes, the most perfect hair, her face was clear of any imperfections.

And she was always the biggest _slut_ in Sarah's grade.

She had a new boyfriend every week and they always **_ALWAYS_** slept together before the week was up. If the blonde's beauty didn't make any guy want her, it was the fact that she would no doubt sleep with you if you two were together.

Bryn's shorts were always too short, her top was always too tight, and her boobs were always showing. Next to Presmiki, Sarah looked homeless. She was constantly in jeans and a sweatshirt with the occasional flannel. Grumbling under her breath, she stalked back to her locker, dropping off her soda before slamming the red door shut.

Today was not going to be good. Not one bit.


	2. Bullies, Rocks, and Robots

For once, she just wanted one day where nothing bad happened. Where no one mocked her or make her feel like utter shit. Just one day.

Was that too much?

Apparently. Sarah sulked quietly as she made her way to first period Chorus. Why she bothered to stretch her voice and hit notes some could only dream was beyond her comprehension but it was what her mother wanted her to do. That and art. She wasn't good with a pencil unless it was writing.

That was why she loved her English class and teacher. Miss Dixie would often times at the end of class if they worked well let them just write whatever they wanted. Sarah loved being able to express herself out on paper, it was really the only thing she was good at, and Miss Dixie would sometimes ask if she could read her writings. There were some she felt were worthy of her teacher's kind eyes and other not so much.

But Miss Dixie never judged her the next day, just smiled her perfect white smile and handed back her story then began the lesson. Even now, Sarah begged silently to be in Miss Dixie's room as she plunked down into her spot in the back row with the other second sopranos. She liked all her teachers, really she did.

But some she was able to feel more comfortable with. Like Miss Dixie and then Mr. Reuter her Biology teacher. She honestly felt like they saw her as more than just another student not wanting to be there and she saw them as more than just her teachers.

Sarah only payed half attention to the warm-ups the woman gave, instead letting her mind wander. She always seemed to think of the most bizarre things at odd moments, and noticed this as her thoughts drifted back to the ended series of _Transformers: Prime_. She was glad they still played reruns, without them she would have probably broke down all over again.

She gave deep critical judgment to each character and his or her development. Each had come so far so fast. She watched them grow and develop into the family they were when it all came to an end. True, there had been ups and downs, mistakes were made, and things were said but it all forgiven and forgotten.

She wished she could forgive and forget that easily.

The Holiday Prism concert was coming up, and although they could really work on their Ha Ha Ha! for Dashing Through the Snow, the Freshman Girls Choir had mastered their talents for only being fourteen or fifteen. Every girl knew where she was going to stand on the stage, what they were going to wear. It was all they talked about during the last ten minutes of class.

Small groups of chattering females peppered the room's floor and chairs, every one was either gossiping or complaining. Sarah sat alone still in her seat, ticking away the last few moments.

She sunk down lower into the plastic as snickers rose up around her and every so often a hateful glare was sent her way. Why everyone decided she was the ugly duckling and that she deserved the awful treatment was one too complicated. She was different. She was odd.

She was miserable.

The bell rang and she picked up her binder, weaving through and even hopping over a few girls to get to the door. Soon she became lost in the sea of kids that swam through the halls, hundreds of voices talking about who knows what. For a moment, everything was actually going well and her mouth began to slowly curve up.

Then she was thrown into a line of lockers. She yelped as her shoulder struck the metal and began to throb in pain, holding onto it as her attackers sneered at her.

"Watch where you're going, Matthews," The middle one said.

Sarah picked herself up, grabbed the handle of her binder and began to walk away, blinking back tears as she ignored the howling laughter from the boys behind her. She ducked into the bathroom, dropping her binder as she hunched over the sink.

Tears landed on the white porcelain as she wheezed. The cold water felt good on her overhearing cheeks, even if it did splash onto the front of her shirt. Big watery brown eyes raised to their reflections and their owner stared at the red-faced, sad child in the mirror. "Take a good look, Sarah," she said to herself bitterly. "because this is exactly how it's gonna be for the next four years. Better get used to it." She barely caught the bell ringing for second period and she sighed deeply.

Great, now she was late.

She wiped away the tears, splashed more water on her face, and made way to her locker. She enjoyed the peace and quiet in the halls as she grabbed her history book, but it would be ruined as soon as she walked through the door. Sarah took her time up the stairs, listening as her shoes clicked against the dirty steps. Taking a deep breath, she walked through the open door into her class room and all eyes fell on her.

Her teacher was running late. Now everyone had their moment to take a stab at her and make her crack.

"You 're late again, Matthews."

"Why don't you try being on time for once?"

"Can't you do _anything_ right?"

Sarah let the bitter words fill her ears as she made to her seat, each insult chipping away at herself. She swallowed back down the tears and straightened her back along her chair, a habit she had formed in choir. They could say all they want but she wasn't going to let then get to her. Not now anyway.

Their history teacher came in a moment later, the young man slipping off his coat before he smiled at them."Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Mr. Rine." came the practiced response of the 22 students. The moment he had stepped into the room, all eyes were at the front and away from Sarah in an instant.

"Alright, today we will continue up on our study guides. However, I will let you pick your partners but no more than a group of three, people!" The moment the words left his mouth the room erupted as everyone shot to their friends, not even bothering to take their books with them and instead getting lost in another wave of pointless gossip.

Mr. Rine chuckled good heartedly as he watched his students, glancing around. He turned his head when he saw her in the back, still sitting alone and beginning to open her book. _Sarah doesn't seem to have a group again... _

Above all the noise, he voice spoke out and the dreaded words left him without thought. "Who wants Sarah in their group?"

Dead silence stole away any noise within the room as everyone froze in place. All eyes turned to stare at the teenager in the white hoodie, hatred in every pair. Sarah's shoulders slumped, her head dropping as she mumbled, "It's okay Mr. Rine, I'm alright working alone."

The other students engaged in each other again, quiet mutters of disapproval dancing along them. Mr. Rine frowned from his spot at his desk, grabbing a small piece of green paper and scribbling along it. Casually, he strolled over to Sarah and slid the pass onto her surface. He leaned over so only she could hear. "Come see me during Access, Ms. Matthews. I would like to have a word with you."

Sarah's eyes glanced between him and the pass and back again, carefully taking the paper and slipping it into her pocket. "Yes, Mr. Rine." She watched as he nodded then wandered back to his desk and sat down, flipping open a binder and beginning to write in it. She noticed though the occasional glance from out the corner of her eye.

The rest of second period went by without incident and she was able to finish her study guide and even begin studying for the final. She understood that her teacher was trying to help, but there was some problems that a few phone calls home couldn't fix. If not only make them worse.

Third period gym went by _decently_. Hand ball was fun and she was the goalie. She was actually enjoying herself and was smiling before a ball to the face changed that. Her team won anyway.

Access came and true to her word, after showing her pass, Sarah once again made way to her history class. Her knuckles rapped on the wooden door gently to signal her arrival, the room now empty. Mr. Rine looked up, straightening when he saw her. "Come in, Sarah. Have a seat."

Out of memory and habit, she resided to her seat for his period, her things on the ground next to her feet. "Did I do something wrong?," she asked timidly. Mr. Rine stood up from his desk, clicked his pen then slowly made his way to her.

Sarah, even if she almost matched his height, felt small as he stood over her. "I have noticed you never have anyone to work with whenever I assign partners. Is there a reason for that?" He asked it so gently, as if he was talking to a lost child. Which, in a way he was.

Sarah shook her head, her brown curls bouncing. "I just like to work alone is all." For a moment, Mr. Rine did nothing but look at her causing her to fidget in her seat.

Finally, he made a sound deep in his throat and nodded slowly. "I see. Sarah, do you work alone solely because you like to? Or is it because you are being bullied by the other students?"

Ding! We have a winner!

She felt her cheeks grow hot and dropped her head, unable to continue looking him in the eye. "N-No, sir. I just like t-"

"Sarah."

She flinched at the slight accusing in her teacher's voice and finally admitted defeat. Tears stung at her eyes as she picked up her head. "The other kids don't like me very much."

Mr. Rine uncrossed his arms, now having gotten to the root of her problem he could now try to help. He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, watching as she winced and frowned. "Sarah, has this bullying gotten physical?"

She nodded. "Just after first period I got shoved into a locker..."

Mr. Rine sighed, pulling back his hand and looking down at his pupil in empathy. "This can't go on for much longer, Sarah. You and I know that. If you choose to, the School Staff can and will take into custody all those who you point out." He told her to stand up and led her to the door, giving her good shoulder a comforting squeeze. "You're trying not to be afraid of them, I can tell. And you've doing a decent job on your own but I don't want to see you get shut up inside yourself." He looked up at the clock and turned back to her. "Best get going, I'll write you a pass for fifth and sixth period. I want you to get ahead of the crowd."

Sarah couldn't help but clutch her binder tighter and silently praise her teacher for his kind words. She took the pass and thanked him before leaving. He was right though, if she was going to get through this school year alive (literally) then she was going to need to do something.

The rest if her school day went just as always. More insults during Academic Enrichment and lunch. Someone threw a half eaten apple at her while shouting _"It must feed!" _

She thanked the cruel God that had put her on Earth when the final cell rang and she practically barreled through everyone to get to her locker.

Coat on, backpack on, earbuds in, music on and loud. Then she was out the door. The walk to her bus was cold and numbing, but she bared through it and claimed the steps to the wagon that would take her home for the weekend.

_A whole weekend of no one bothering you. You're living the dream, Matthews._

One by one and often two by two, the kids stepped off the bus and into the cold. Sarah counted how many more stop until her own, sitting on the edge of her seat more and more each time the number got smaller and smaller.

She was grinning when her stop came and she hurried off, not caring when the cold hit her cheeks.

She just wanted to get home.

The feeling of snow crunching under her sneakers was pure heaven to her ears, the more she walked the further she was from the Hell she called Highschool. Everything was going to be just fine, she would, walk in say hello to her brother then put her feet up and completely waste away the rest of Friday and Saturday morning.

A sharp pain bit at the back of her head and she yelped, her hand flying back as she whirled around. On the ground, she found a jagged rock buried in the snow and she glared. "Hey, who threw that!?" She called in to the empty street, her voice carrying off in an echo.

She huffed, swooping down and swiping the rock before stomping home and slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door, taking a moment to just feel the warmth of her dad having the heat on and the fact it would be another 48 hours before she went back to school. Her pack clunked to the floor as she slipped off her jacket.

Her shoes squeaked against the wooden floor and she plopped onto the loveseat, sighing loudly in relief to her empty house. Sarah's hand went to the remote but she stopped just as she was about to grab it.

For some reason...

She didn't want to watch television right now. She wanted to look at the rock that his her. She sat back and opened her right hand, the gleaming surface of the geo a mirror against her palm. It looked cut or maybe chipped off of an even bigger form. Volcanic glass maybe? "Where the heck do you find a rock like this in Illinois?" She wondered aloud. The jagged peice was no bigger than her finger and had strange grooves deep into it's surface. Sarah traced her finger pads gently over it, bring it closer to her face.

"This looks...familiar."

She stared at the stone, searching every bit of her memory to explain why it seemed she had saw the rock somewhere. Then it hit her.

This stone looked _exactly_ like the Allspark fragment from _Transformers: Rise of The Fallen_.

The force of the connection had swallowed her and in a panic, she yelped and dropped the stone. She stared in fear as it landed on the wood with a soft noise, pulling her legs up to her chest. "No way. No way no how." A minute ticked by, or maybe an hour she wasn't sure. When nothing happened, she cautiously let her feet touch the ground and picked up the fragment. It was warm in her hands and for a moment she thought it pulsated, the surface seemed to shimmer each time she moved it within her fingers.

Wait, was she seeing things?

As she stared into the stone, she could actually make out the mask covered face of Optimus Prime within the reflections. Her eyes widened when the stone grew hot and her arm turned numb, she tried to drop it again but an electrical surge up through her palm made her freeze.

The last thing Sarah remember before blacking out was collapsing to the ground, the stone skittering out if her hand a few feet away. It lined up right with her eyes and, if her memory served her correctly, she could hear a deep thundering voice in the back of her ears.

_Do not worry child, soon you will walk with us._


	3. Grandma got Run over by an Autobot

_Oh God..what happened last night?_

The covers shuffled as she moved, sitting up and rubbing her head. She blinked back the sleep from her eyes, squinting at her blurred surroundings. "Glasses..wh-where are my glasses?" She searched blindly on the desk next to her bed, feeling plastic under her hand and grabbing.

The moment everything became clear was the moment she screamed in surprise.

Her bedroom walls, once painted sickingly sweet with princess pink and butter yellow with ballerina wallpaper by her mom when they first moved, were now black with purple, white and dark grey circles dotting everywhere. Her blanket ws white and purple floral on one side and solid royal on the underside. She shot out of bed, her feet landing on cherry wood as she backed away.

_Okay, don't panic Sarah. This is just some dream that you're in. Sooner or later, someone will come home and wake you up._

Sarah glanced around till her eyes fell on the door, flinging it open and running out. "Dad! Dad what happened to my-room..." She stared at what was supposed to be her living room, now instead of pale pink and an ugly green over the fire place, it was a welcoming brown with more cherry wood trimming.

She stepped in, eyes wide. "Dad?" She called, not liking how for a moment her voice echoed before trying for her brothers. "Brandon? Michael? Martin?" Her bottom lip trembled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Guys?"

Nothing. Wherever she was, she was completely alone in a house she didn't know. Her best and only option was to go back to 'her' room and hope that this was all a dream. As she sulked back to the room she passed a tall mirror and vaguely caught her reflection.

She stopped.

Sarah looked back to her mirror and gasped. "Am I..._thin_?" Her eyes shot down to her stomach and she lifted her shirt which was now oversized on her. The mirror didn't lie, her once rounded midsection was now toned and flat. She looked back to the mirror to see what else had changed.

Her face was still nice and round but it was clear of acne, and her hair fell across her shoulders in loose ringlets that bounced every time she turned.

She dropped her shirt and continued to stare. Just yesterday she was looking in a mirror and what looked back at her was a sad, blotchy faced girl with tears in her eyes. Now, there stood a young lady who held her head high.

There was no way this was the same reflection.

"What is this, a fun house mirror?" She shook her head, running back into the room and slamming the door. Clothes. She needed to put on some clothes because God forbid she would figure out anything in her pajamas!

Sarah pulled open a dresser drawer and grabbed the first thing she saw. Which was a pink plaid shirt and jeans. Sleeves rolled up to her elbows and her jeans comfy, she was back at the mirror.

She was tall, skinny, and for once looking pretty.

Sarah actually took a moment to admire herself, turning to view her backside and nodding in approval. Not bad. Not bad at all.

She opened the closet and was first met with with a shelf of options. No heels or flats (thank goodness) but sneakers she could only dream of affording aligned in front of her vision. She went for something simple and grabbed a pair of DC skater shoes, slipping them on and lacing up before heading for the door.

She remember the grab a coat the moment her foot was outside. She also realized why there were none to be found around the room.

Blistering heat ran up and punched her and for a moment she stood shocked still, used to stepping out into freezing cold. She had to shield her eyes from the Sun, squinting and blinking to adjust her eyes.

"Okay, so where the hell am I?"

She saw movement to her right and turned, finding a man walking his dog and whistling a happy tune. He caught her eye and waved, smiling to her. "Morning!"

Sarah waved back and smiled shyly, unsure exactly what to do in that kind of situation. No one ever chose to say hi to her. "Hey, can you tell me where I am?"

The man stopped and gave her a look. "Dixon Way. Why you lost?"

Sarah shook her head, laughing nervously. "A little. But I mean, what town is this?" The man's expression turned to puzzled as he answered her. "Jasper, ma'am." Her eyes widened and she stumbled over her words in pure shock.

"J-Jasper? As in Jasper, _Nevada_?"

The man nodded and he still seemed confused until something clicked in his brain and he smiled at her. "You're a tourist aren't you? I can tell by your accent. Let me guess, Chicagoan?" Sarah blinked and nodded, watching as the man chuckled. "You're a little ways from home ain't you?"

It was Sarah's turn to laugh. "You have no idea..."

She waved goodbye to him and looked around. Jasper? What could she possibly be doing in Jasper? And how exactly did she get here?

She sighed, deciding to just start walking and figure things along the way. "Alright, let's recap Sarah." She had a horrible day at school; Normal. It was snowing and cold on her way home; Totally normal that time of year. She got hit in the head; Not as normal but still common.

Wait...

She paused, gasped as it finally all made sense. That rock! That weird little stone was the reason she was here! She resumed her way but was barely paying attention. Whatever that rock was, it had somehow put her in Jasper, Nevada and cut down her weight by twenty pounds.

First question was answered. But why she was there was still hanging above her head. Along with how was she going to get home?

"HEY!" Sarah's head shot up just in time to see the teen speeding at her. He turned his bike to the side at the last moment, slamming on the breaks but still managing to fall right on top of her. She yelped as he came down, her head somehow not hitting the pavement.

"Oh my Gosh, I am so sorry about that! Here let me help you." She let the teen help her to her feet, another soreness rising in her shoulder. Same one as before. Go figure.

"No, I should be sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She brushed off her shirt, just out if the corner of her eye did she see him take off his helmet. She might as well introduce herself. "I'm Sarah Ma-"

She looked up and froze, looking into the boy's dark eyes. He grinned, holding his helmet on his hip. "I'm Jack Darby."


	4. Didn't even know I already met you

"What did you say your name was? Sarah Ma-?"

Sarah stood for a fraction of a second in shock before snapping back to reality. Or whichever reality this was.

"Matthews! My name is Sarah Matthews." She smiled as she shook Jack's hand but on the inside she was screaming. Jack Darby. His name was Jack Darby! As in the boy from _Transformers: Prime_!

Jack smiled warmly. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Again, I am so sorry for this. My mom is gonna kill me if she finds out.." Sarah shook her head and resided in reassuring him she was alright and he had nothing to worry about.

No Lawsuits. No Medical bills. Nothing.

"You aren't from here are you?" Jack asked with a smile. Sarah threw her arms up in defeat. "Can everyone tell that from just looking at me?" She watched as he laughed some more while picking up his bike. His blue and pink motorcycle. "Well, it's kinda obvious from your accent."

Sarah pouted and crossed her arms. "I don't have an accent!" Or did she? Mr. Rine once told her that from other people's perspectives, Chicagoans sounded rather nasally.

"Sure you do. Up North right? Around maybe Michigan or so?"

"Close. Chicago actually."

He smiled again, mounting his bike. "Sounds about right. Hey, I hate to end this but I have to catch a shift at work. Can't be late. I'll see you around Sarah."

With a rev of the engine and a wave goodbye, Jack was gone.

Sarah stared after him, letting out a deep breath very slow. "Okay, that just happened..that just _really_ happened."

She really just met a boy out of a cartoon. Scratch that off the bucket list.

Orange flashed in her eyes and she squinted, her hand coming up again. The sun was setting, and it was getting late. But she still had adleast a good two more hours if daylight left before she had any real problems.

"You're not gonna let a little darkness stop you now, Matthews." She pushed her shoulders back and kept walking, her head held high.  
She felt good. For some reason she felt really good! Maybe it was the new clothes or the sudden weight loss or the fact she met someone who was not suppose to exist. But she felt really good.

Jasper was just as she remembered; small and friendly. It was so different from what she was used to, big cities with towering skyscrapers and a chorus of car honks lulling her to sleep. The quietness was almost maddening to the ears of one who spent her whole life in noise.

The Sun was quickly disappearing from the sky, taking it's light with it. It also didn't help that a rolling grey had come in and with it a rumble from above. She knew she was in trouble when she felt the first drop. "Alright, that's enough exploring for one day." she grumbled to herself as she started back in the direction she came from.

There was no more than a gentle sprits and she welcomed the cooling rain, a refreshing break from the heat.

She shrieked however when a deafening clap of thunder rattled the windows of the shop next to her and brought the real downpour with it.

Her feet slapped at the concrete as she sprinted through the streets, panting harshly. Sarah knew she was in trouble now, not only was it nearly pitch black dark and raining buckets, but now she couldn't see from the water on her glasses. If her vision without them was bad back at home, she didn't dare question what it would be like without them on in this world. Terror filled her as another realization came over her.

The house she woke up in? She had no idea where it was or even what the address was. What was she thinking! She was practically acting like...

Like Miko.

Another flash lighting gave Sarah only a second of vision, and it was just enough time for whoever to slap their hand over her mouth and pull her into the alleyway.

She struggled and kicked, screaming into his palm as loud as she could. "Shut it!" The voice growled next to her ear as his grip tightened on her. Sarah wasn't stupid, she knew what sometimes happened to teenage girls in dark alleyways after being dragged by a stranger. And the distinct smell of stale whiskey on this man's breath only proved that.

She whipped her head side to side, finally managing to rip her head away and screech out into the night. "HELP! HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME! ANYBODY PLEASE HELP!" A flash of lightening and stinging slap to her face sent her down with a cry. Her glasses landed somewhere deeper up the alley and she realized she was basically a bat. She patted around the gravel, searching frantically like Velma would.

_Glasses, glasses. Where are those stupid glasses?_

His hand was back on her neck, squeezing and cutting off her air flow. Sarah coughed, clawing at his fingers as he pulled her back and slammed her against the wall. She refrained from gagging as his breathe overpowered the smell of rain and covered it with whiskey and cigarettes. She jerked away in disgust when she felt his tongue slide across her throat, legs kicking at him. "Let go of me pervert!"

She gave up trying to loosen his grip, instead closing her fist and pulling her arm back. It was dark, raining and she couldn't see, so when her fist flew she could only hope she managed to get a good hit. By the way he cried out in pain and stumbled back, she guessed she got him in the nose.

Sarah dove to the ground, grabbing blindly at everything. She nearly cried for joy when the familiar plastic came to her fingers and she grabbed her lenses before bolting, past the wheezing rapist and back out into the street.

"Get back here you stupid Bitch!"

She searched wildly while running, deciding her best bet was to duck into a car and hide. There were only so many out on the street however.

She grabbed the handle of a blue Camry look alike, panic rising when she found it locked and went to the next. Red Chevy truck. Locked. Green caravan. Locked.

Sarah began to sob as her options of hiding became slimmer and the man's footsteps grew louder. She grab the handle of another truck and prayed. "Please, please open." She pulled. The handle came all the way out and she flung open the door. She ducked down as far as she could, trembling not from being cold and wet but from absolute fear.

She heard the man coming closer, drunk and dizzy. He grunted and stumbled, muttering words she didn't hear and didn't care to know. She peeked out just enough to see him wobble on down the road in search. She prayed he pass out and not hurt anyone tonight. Sarah panted from exertion, her head hitting the seat's head rest and she sobbed into her hands.

Everything was going so well. Now it turned into a nightmare.

"I just wanna go home." She said to her fingers, cold water dripping from her clothes and hair and onto the leather seats. She would leave a note later on about how sorry she was for water damage. But now she was tired and the truck's cab was just so warm.

She brought her legs up, wrapping her arms around them and curling into a ball. She may have been shivering, but the moment her eyes closed she slipped away into a blissful dreamless sleep. Had Sarah been awake she would have heard the truck start it's own engine before pulling out into the road and driving away. Turning left and out into the Nevada desert.

The truck drove towards a large rock formation, slowing down only enough for the invisible bay doors to open and allow it through before they closed and disappeared again. Had she been awake she would have saw the truck enter into a brightly lit area with a strange symbol on the floor and a strange portal near the corner. She would have also saw the giant red-orange and white robot look away from a green screened monitor towards the truck, watching as it transformed into a towering red and blue bot with his hands cupped together.

"I suggest your patrols went as usual Opti-"

The red mech suddenly shushed him, looking back down to whatever was in his hands. "The child is recharging.." the white and red one took one look to the other and groaned.

"Optimus, not you too.."

Optimus however did not hear him as he gazed to the human in his giant servos, watching as she slept and shivered occasionally. He used one giant digit to gently brush away a strand of curling wet hair from her face, looking up when he heard his friend's voice.

"Shall I call Agent Fowler?" The other asked, raising an eye ridge.

Optimus straightened up and nodded. "Yes. Ask him to bring a change of uniform in the smallest size. Until then, Ratchet.." He walked over and gently deposited the child onto the worn out sofa their human charges used and pulled a blanket over her. "let her sleep."


	5. Bad Timing, Fowler

Wind whipped through the teen's hair as he does down the empty road, gripping the handlebars of his motorcycle tightly. He stared blankly ahead, mind wandering back to events of the day before.

"Jack?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, looking down to the gas gauge and speedometer. "Yeah, Arcee?"

"You seemed a bit distracted. Something wrong?" Came his guardian's somewhat worried tone and he sighed. "Just thinking about that girl from yesterday..hadn't seen her all day yet. I'm actually starting to worry about her. We kinda did run her over."

They rode in silence for a while until the Autobot base came into view, riding through the opening bay doors and down the dim tunnel. Arcee slowed down to a gentle rumble to allow Jack to hop off before transforming.

"Sup dude!" A wild blur that could only be Miko came barreling into Jack's side, nearly knocking him off balance as he yelped. "Miko!"

The Japanese girl jumped back and grinned. "Come here! You're never gonna believe this!" That was all she gave before she was sprinting away and up the catwalk steps to their play area. Jack sighed and rolled his eyes, following after her at his own pace.

"Miko if this is about some new Monster truck rally.." He stopped cold when he saw what had the hyperactive female so excited. The child was sleeping soundly on the worn out sofa, hair a wild curly mess and her clothes wrinkled and dirty.

But he knew that face.

"Sarah? What's she doing here?" He walked closer, still unbelieving that the girl whom he had run over less than 24 hours ago was here at a secret government base full of giant alien robots. "Hold up, you know her?" Miko pointed down to the sleeping girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Just barely. Arcee and I..well we kinda sorta ran her over..," he muttered quietly so as to not set Miko off again.

Didn't work.

"Holy Frag! You ran somebody over!"

They all froze as Sarah shifted, letting out a small sound and rolling over. They waited, wanting to make sure she was fast asleep again before they continued. In very low whispers.

"Miko," Raf hissed from his place on the floor, glancing over to the only other human close to his age. "you need to be quiet! If she wakes up now we'll be in loads of trouble."

The Japanese exchange student rolled her eyes, kneeling down next to the sofa and looking intently at Sarah. "So who gets to be her guardian?"

"No one." The sudden reply made them whip around and find their resident medic frowning at them all. A trio of shushing came from them, motioning to the still out Matthews child.

Ratchet scowled. "She is _not_ staying here. Agent Fowler is on his way to pick her up and bring her home. And then no one will mention she was ever here." Miko moaned in disappointment. "Aww! But she could be a lot of fun! Plus there needs to be another girl around here and Raf needs someone close to his age to hang out with."

"The answer is _No_, Miko."

Raf stood up, setting down his laptop and pushing up his glasses. "Does Optimus know she's here?"

The medic scoffed. "Optimus is the one who brought her here last night. She had jumped into his alt mode to escape some fool wanting to take advantage of her."

"So, then shouldn't he be the one to decide what happens to her?" Miko countered as she rested her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one foot. "After all _He_ saved her, not you. And _he_ is the leader if I'm not mistaken." If looks could kill, then Miko was six feet down under the intense glare the medic sent to her.

"Optimus may be our commanding Officer but he respects Agent Fowler's decisions. Which is for her to not have an idea we exist." He turned back to the monitor, silently deeming the conversation over and his case at rest.

"But Optimus can easily talk Fowler out of it! Sarah here could be one of us, doc-bot!" The medic scowled at the obnoxious nickname and turned to look at the female again.

"Miko, so help me if you don't stop this I'll-"

"What? You'll do _what_?" She challenged him, glaring daggers. Both were silently killing the other as many times as their mental capacity was willing. Neither were willing to back down and tensions were raising higher until it was broken by the coming sound of an engine.

Agent Fowler's sleek black car pulled into the base with ease and he stepped out without cutting the engine. "Did I come in at a bad time?"

"No."

"Yes."

Again the cybertronian and human were back at glaring at each other, Miko looking over to Fowler and whining. "I don't get it, why can't she stay here with us? Why does she have to go?"

Fowler sighed as he climbed the catwalk steps to the four children and Autobot. "The Con's activity has been unpredictable as of late, having another kid around will just heightened the risks they already have to take with you three. We'll be saving both hers and your own if she doesn't stick around." He gently scooped Sarah into his arms, grabbing her glasses from the table and starting down the stairs towards his car.

"But what if she's like some sort of child genius and helps us?" Miko protested, practically dangling over the railing.

Bill buckled Sarah in, her head lolling to the side, and tucked her lenses into his shirt pocket. "Miko, you know as well as I do there's a very low chance of that. It's better for all of us if she remains oblivious like everyone else.." He closed the door lightly, sighing at the defeated looks on the kid's faces. "I'm sorry, but it's just not safe for her to be here now." He avoided eye contact and climbed into his car without another word.

A quick u-turn and Agent Fowler was gone with Sarah. Never to be seen again.

Miko turned angrily to the medic, her voice now reaching pitches it wasn't allowed before. "I can't believe you! How could you just let him take her like that?! She was nearly_ raped_ last night and you actually had the bolts to just kick her out?!" Her face burned in rage so fierce it even shocked Ratchet himself, the other two humans beginning to back away.

An angry Miko was not a good one.

"She could have helped you know! She could have done something around here if you'd given her the chance! But _NOO_ we have to leave her out because some crotchety old pile of scrap metal told us to!"

Shocked silence overcame them at her explosion and no one was sure of what to say for a moment. Miko grit her teeth and stomped down the steps and towards the exit tunnel. "I'm going back home, cal me when you stopped being such a Jerk!" Her angry footsteps echoed throughout the hallowed space before fading away. No doubt she had called Bulkhead for a ride.

Ratchet opened his mouth to bark a retort before the monitor beeped. Optimus was requesting a groundbridge back to base. He complied with rushed tempered movements before leaving to his own quarters, muttering under his breath. Raf and Jack flinched at the sound of a door slamming, looking wearily to one another and then to the red and blue semi pulling in.

Optimus transformed and stopped in his tracks. Something was off. Way way off. He glanced around before back to the two humans. "Is something wrong?"

"Ratchet and Miko kinda just had a giant argument right before you pulled in." Jack said. "She wasn't too happy.."

The Autobot leader nodded slowly. It wad like his CMO and the human femme to get into shouting matches every now and again. He tended to drown them out though. Another big change was when his optics fell on the sofa and found on the blanket half hanging. "Where did the other child go?"

Jack glanced to the sofa then up to him. "You mean Sarah? Fowler cane and took her home like Ratchet said you told him to do."

For a minute Jack swore he saw the Prime's expression suddenly shift. Optics ridges slanting down and mouth plate curving south as well before the look was gone. Optimus looked to the raven haired teen. "I did not tell Ratchet to have Agent Fowler take her."

Sarah shifted in her seat, her neck stiff from being at an off angle. She yawned and arched her back, groaning as she felt her spine realign and opened her eyes.

She was moving. She was in a car and moving. She looked around wildly until the voice man to her spoke up.

"Miss? Try to calm down, alright. You're safe." A dark skinned man sat in the driver's seat next to her, a dark navy blue suit fitting him loosely. Sarah blinked, confusing rising in her. Hadn't she jumped into a truck to escape that guy from last night?

And yet here she was sitting next to Special Agent William Fowler. "Excuse me, but who are you? And how exactly did you get me in your car?"

She watched as he smiled and chuckled lowly, gaze flicking over to her. "You're a pretty heavy sleeper, kid. As for what happened, you were running from some creep chasing after you and jumped into my car. Now I'm taking you home. Where do you live?"

Sarah knew she could trust him, after all. This was Fowler she was talking to. "Dixon Way. I live one Dixon way." She searched her memory for clues. She had jumped into Fowler's car...

No. No that wasn't right. It was a truck she got into last night. She couldn't remember what model, but it was definitely big enough for a truck.

She had jumped into a truck but somehow ended up in Fowler's car? Something didn't add up...

The drive to her street was short, but she thanked him anyway and watched him drive away before starting up the street. She didn't know how, but somehow she knew which house was the one she had woken up in and pushed open the door. Cherry wood framed living room swallowed her as she slipped off her shoes.

After a shower and a quick change of clothes, Sarah was still confused. And hungry. God was she hungry.

"Think Matthews, think." She said as she munched on a bag of cookies. "How do you start in one car and end up in another?" She slumped back on the loveseat and puzzled over her thoughts.

It wasn't like the cars could drive themsel-

Her eyes widened and she gasped, shooting up and knocking the bag from her lap. She knew _exactly_ how you start in one car and end up in another.

"Oh My God, I hid inside an Autobot..."


	6. It's nice to know you adleast care

The force of the realization hit her. And it hit her hard. She really didn't know whether to be excited, or scared, or angry or anything! There was no emotions that could really describe her now. All Sarah could do was slowly lower herself back to the couch, pick up the bag of cookies and set it on the table. Then she sat back and stared into space.

What does she do now?

What can she do now?

She can't just up and walk to the Base because 1) That would be a really long walk. 2) There would be questions. And lots of them. And 3)...

Well she couldn't really think of a third at the moment. But Sarah did know she wanted to see them, see the Autobots for real while she was here and awake. After all, Optimus was the only reason she wad back in the house. A proper lady needed to thank get savior!

She suddenly shivered. Okay, maybe that was going over the line. Even for her.

"Wait just a flippin' moment.." She muttered, slowly sitting back up. "I was inside an Autobot...I'm here in _Transformers: Prime_..." Her eyebrows lifted. "_I'm here in_ Transformers: Prime.."

A curve broke along her face. Then a smile. Then a true ear splitting grin was on her and she jumped up. Laughing. She was laughing! She honestly couldn't remember the last time she had laughed and it felt good to! She twirled around like she had a new dress, hitting play on the stereo system and moving the beat. She knew this song! She _loved_ this song!

_"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess. So I sit quietly, agree politely."_

Sarah moved to Katy's words, her grin growing wider as the chorus approached and sang along. _"You held me down but I got up! Already brushing off the dust, you hear my voice? You hear that sound? Like thunder gonna shake your ground. You held me down but I got up, get ready cause I've had enough! I see it all, I see it now-" _

Sarah never felt so good in her life as she sang out to her heart's content. _"I've got the eye of the tiger, the fighter! Dancing through the fire cause I am a champion! And you're gonna hear me ROAR!"_

She twirled and laughed and danced and sang with joy, feeling better in the past few minutes than she had all of Freshman year. "If this is a dream please do not wake me up!" She cried. _"Now I'm floating like a butterfly, stinging like a bee I earned my stripes. I went from zero, to my own hero!"_

She cranked up the volume and threw on a clean shirt and a pair of ripped up jeans, deciding to pull her hair back and up into a tight pony tail. She was tired from all the dancing but she didn't want to stop. She wanted to dance until her feet bled and sing till her voice gave out.

She wanted to stay.

She glanced at her clock and her grin broadened. It was only 11:37 AM! It was only so early in the morning and she could go back to sleep if she really wanted to!

She turned off Katy Perry, slipped on a dry pair of sneakers and was out the door. She didn't know where she was going yet, but she had a good feeling.

Oh how wrong she was...

Because a few car lengths behind her was a red Austin Martin with gold trimming. It's engine revved and it pulled out into the street, following the Matthews girl. He had been watching her since last night. He had seen her jump into the Prime's alt mode and saw him drive get to probably their base of operations.

He didn't follow. No. It was better to just sit and watch and then make his move. Because if the Prime had his own human now that meant he had a weakness. A weakness with brown hair and glasses.

"Come to papa," He chuckled, pulling up beside her. "Hey Kid, wanna take a ride? It would totally be worth it."

Sarah rolled her eyes and kept walking, her good mood completely blocking out the fact that she knew who was driving beside her slowly. "My mom told me not to get into cars with strange men."

She heard the deep chuckle and froze. Good mood gone and reality was back.

"I'm not a man." Sarah took one look and screamed, taking off in a sprint to anywhere. She heard the squeal of tires and made a sharp right turn, down an empty street that led into a dead end. She ran past the sign that shouted that to here and her feet met the desert. She should have known this would happen sooner or later. If she was going to meet the bots than she was most likely also going to meet the cons!

She glanced behind her, seeing the red car pulling up fast. She couldn't outrun him. He was a giant robot who could transform into a car while she was just a kid who's time on the mile was just below twenty minutes. She yelped as her foot got caught on a rock and she tumbled down a ravine.  
she landed on her back, becoming short of breath for a moment from the impact. She watched from below as the bumper of the Austin Martin just barely peeked over the edge before he transformed. Chocolate irises met bright red ones for a split second. She shrieked and curled up when she saw him jump, the ground shaking as he landed. Sarah looked up in horror at the towering decpeticon smirking down at her. "Why hello there," he sneered.

She scrambled to her feet and ran, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She heard him laugh. "That's it little human, run! Run away!" The ground shook beneath her feet as he went after her and tears began to cloud her vision. She was done for. Trouble seemed to find her every time she stepped out of that damn house! She glanced behind her again and up at him, turning back only to dig her heels into the ground as a large wall of jagged rocks halted her escape by many feet.

Sarah whirled around as Knockout came closer and he grinned down at her menacingly. She back up until she felt the dusty rock hit her backside and she trembled in fear. "Come here you." Knockout bent down, smirking at her fearful expression as he reach for her. All she could do was scream in terror and put herself into a corner. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the cold grip of his claws but the sound of truck horns broke through all the madness.

Her heart soared as for a moment she thought it was her brother in his pickup. It wasn't. Instead a bright red and blue semi came barreling down the canyon, transforming into an even larger robot and grabbed Knockout. Sarah watched as what transpired before her was what she had waited her entire life for. She just barely caught sound of the decepticon medic's buzz saw but watched as a swift kick sent him into the other wall.

She was too transfixed to hear anything they said, whether it be about her or not. But when Prime suddenly had his hand around Knockout's throat, she knew he'd won. The Autobot command slammed Knockout back into the rockwall, growling something Sarah couldn't hear to him before he dropped him. The medic scramble away from him, transforming and driving away in what she could have sworn was fear.

All was quiet and she was still staring up at the magnificent bot before he turned slowly and looked down at her. The way he stood against the blue sky with the sun just barely being blocked out gave her the impression she was looking at a saint, making her want to drop to her knees.

"Are you alright?" She had heard his voice hundreds of times but for some reason now, it was as if she was hearing it for the first time and she felt herself nodding. She wondered if he heard her breath catch as he knelt down to her, still having to lean over some. "I understand if this is surprising for you to see this, but I mean you no harm." Even after a battle with a con Sarah had to admire his gentleman likeness.

"My name is Optimus Prime." She could feel her neck growing stiff and she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"M..My name is Sarah..Sarah M-Matthews." Wow. Did she really just stutter in front of him? Optimus nodded slowly. "Sarah Matthews, I advise you to please allow me to take you somewhere. When we arrive, I will explain myself to you."

She watched him transform again until once more the maroon and cobalt semi stood in front of her. Her legs moved without command towards the passenger side, her fingers sliding into the door handle with ease.

She could still hear the clap of thunder along with the stranger's footsteps. She could still feel the freezing rain soaking her to the bone as she searched for a place to hide.

And just as she had done that night, Sarah pulled the handle all the way out and climbed in.


	7. Not Handicapped

"Our Top Story tonight: 14 year old Sarah Matthews remains missing after almost three days since anyone has seen her. Police are baffled by the lack of evidence found at the Matthews' house the day of her disappearance, the only clue they have being the burn mark on the wood flooring. There is no sign of struggle or the other signs that anyone else nay have been in the house. However, officers are asking for anyone to call in with any information if they have any."

A newscaster sat in a black suit as he read off the teleprompter in front of him into the camera, his face being showed on hundreds of television screens.

A tearful family sat behind on of the screens. The mother clutched a tissue tightly in her hand and her ex-husband's in the other. Three boys squished together on the couch, watching as their little sister's picture flashed across the screen with a phone number at the bottom in big bolded red letters.

The man spoke up again. "Sarah's school mates and labeled friends have been called into question, and what they have said is more than astonishing and could lead deeper into the investigation."

The scene changed to a familiar face to the family; their daughter's closest friend, Kassidy. The young teen had tears in her eyes as she spoke into the microphone. "I knew she wanted to run, wanted to get away. But..but I never thought she actually would do it. She wouldn't admit it. Sarah is the greatest person I know and no one gave her the chance to make them see! She's gone and it's all their fault!"

The camera was back on the newsman along with his co-anchorwoman who was tearing up herself. "If..if anyone has any information or sees Sarah Matthews at any point, please contact your local police station immediately."

The second youngest, Michael, had his head in his hands. His fingers dug into his scalp and he stood up quickly, his arms falling to his sides loudly. "Where the hell could she be?" He asks out of aggravation. "It's not like she could have gotten out of state, damnit!"

"Michael, calm down," His father said gently, standing up to put a hand on his son's shoulder only to have it slapped away. "No! I'm not gonna stay calm! She's out there, Sarah's out there! She's-" he had to wipe viciously at his eyes, forcing down the tears. "She's our sister."

Michael made no move to escape as he was pulled into a hug. Being the 6'4" giant he was, he stood taller than his own father. "The police are doing everything they can. The neighborhood set up pictures all the way to the city to help. All we can do is wait."

He fell back onto the couch between his siblings, head back in his hands. He could rush into a burning building no problem, throw a toppled over wall over his shoulder easily. But with the idea of never seeing his sister again hanging over his head, he broke down and welcomed the tears. He shook his head again, sniffling. "It's..it's almost like she disappeared off the face of the planet.."

Barren desert flew by in a dusty orange blur. The sun's ray bounced off the polished surface of a red and blue semi barreling down the road towards what looked like nothing to most. A teen sat frozen stiff in the passengers seat, staring ahead. Her fists were balled tightly and palms clammy, even her toes were curled in her boots!

She tightened her ponytail, her hands shaking and movements unsure. Sarah glanced over to the empty seat next to her, to the steering wheel moving by itself. She focused on the symbol embedded in the leather binding if the wheel, the design matching the one that would have been on the back of her dogtag when she first got it.

Wait-where was her dogtag?

Her fingers reached up to the skin of her neck, her eyes widening in panic when she didn't feel the cool metal chain. How long had she not had it on? When did she lose it?

Well she couldn't look for it now. Now while she was with the very person that was on her tag. She scratched the back of her neck, trying to make it seem that was her intended movement before putting her hand down again and having it curl into a fist once more.

Why was she so nervous?

It wasn't like she was meeting the President of the U.S. It wasn't like she was accepting a medal or some type of reward.

No. She was just riding inside a giant alien robot that she thought was only a cartoon all her life. She was just on her way to meeting the rest of his team.

So why was she nervous?

Why was her heart pounding so hard she thought he could hear it?

_Jesus, Matthews. Just calm down._ She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hoping to settle down her raising pulse. Maybe she had let it out a bit too loudly because she nearly yelped when she heard his voice after nearly an hour of silence.

"Are you alright?"

Sarah swallowed hard, her heartbeat even faster now. So much for trying to relax...

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine.."

She looked back out the window, not liking how hot her face had suddenly become. How was it a giant robot was able to have this affect on her?

Oh right..

Because she was part of the very small percentage that actually considered the Transformers visually appealing.

She saw the large rock formation coming into view and felt her stomach flip. She chewed her lip till it bled, not sure if she was ready for this. Was she ready for this?

Was she even sure she wanted to be here?

Was it too late to ask him to turn back?

Yes, yes it was. Sarah sunk deeper into the leather of his seat, her fingers beginning to shake with uncertainty. She couldn't do this.

"Sarah, are you certain that you are well?"

She couldn't do this!

"Totally."

_WHY_ did she say _that?!_ She could barely handle just sitting in his cab! The interchanging light and darkness of the tunnel made her feel like a prisoner waiting to be questioned. The lap swinging over her head only there to make her feel small and worthless. Which, in everyone else's eyes she was.

She could begin to the see the tunnel opening up into the main room and she made a small sound in her throat. Her hands were the only thing shaking now, she was trembling so hard her glasses nearly fell off her nose!

_Deep breaths Matthews, deep breaths._ She said to herself, swallowing hard. She would remain calm. She had to.

Optimus slowed down as he rolled into the main hanger, transforming and holding the young child in his servo. The Autobots glanced to him, double taking and looking again at who he was holding.

Bulkhead had to nudge Ratchet away from the monitor, the medic shooting him a dirty look before gazing over to the Prime. "Oh, what's she doing back here?" He pointed an accusing finger to the Matthews child.

She scooted back along Optimus' palm and curled into a ball. She suspected she would be an outcast, even in the world of giant robots.

The red and blue mech spoke calmly to his CMO. "Ratchet, she observed Knockout and I engaged in battle. And based on last night's events, I would suspect you not to be this disapproving."

The Medic frowned as he looked the girl over, causing her to squirm in her spot. She didn't like being looked at like he was. "She's rather small, isn't she, Optimus?" He raised an optic ridge at the taller mech.

"Rafael is small. Arcee is somewhat of short stature. What is your point?"

Ratchet blinked before scowling, glancing to Sarah. "And let me guess...she's going to need a guardian as well." He had to repress a shutter at the thought of this human always bothering him every chance she got. The last thing he needed was another Miko running about...

"Yes, and I will be the one who watches her."

The medic was immediately about to deny before he heard what he had said. "I-I-What?" The rest of the Autobots all shared the medic's bewildered expression, Sarah even looking up at him out of surprise.

Optimus was undeterred from their looks, gazing down at the child in his hands as he spoke. "I shall take it upon myself to become Sarah's guardian. It was I, after all, who she saw therefore she is to be my human charge."

Sarah stared up at him, blinking. She was speechless. And it took a lot to make her do that! Her tongue felt like sandpaper and her throat like it had closed. She looked back to the red and white Autobot who raised an optic ridge at her. "You're awfully calm. What do you have to say for yourself, missy?"

She opened her mouth to say something, anything! Even a simple 'pretty good' would do. However the sound that came from her was far from being a coherent word and the way it sounded to her ears, she couldn't believe it was her voice! Her mouth clamped shut.

Dear God. Did she really just do that?

She felt heat rise to her face and she probably looked like an idiot. Ratchet's optic ridge rose higher as he looked at her. He straightened up and gave the Prime a look. "Optimus, put this one back. It's broken."

Oh wonderful. Now she wasn't even considered a person anymore.

She heard the Prime sigh but didn't look up, curling into herself and dropping her head on her knees. "Ratchet, do not patronize the humans."

"Optimus, she can't even speak correctly! How are we to deal with a handicapped child?"

That made her freeze. Handicapped? Ratchet actually thought she was _handicapped?_ Her first (conscious) time meeting him and he already deemed her as mentally incapable to do anything?

_I'll show __**you**__ who's handicap. _

Sarah slowly stood up from the Prime's palm, walking with shoulders back and head held high, stopping before his fingertips.

_Handicapped my ass, Doc-bot. _

"The acumen you have made of me being handicapped is highly spurious. And I hope the next time you dare make such an impetuous notion about me, you had better have evidence for it you rancorous old toaster!"

Dead. Silence.

Sarah folded her arms with a huff over her chest as the medic stared at her. She glanced to all the other Autobots, each holding the same shocked expression. Even Optimus seemed a bit unready for her sudden income of knowledgeable wording.

She looked up to the taller mech and said with the simplicity of 2 + 2. "I am not handicapped."

This seemed to have knocked him back to reality, and what seemed like an amused smile crossed the Autobot Commander's face. "No, you are not." He lifted her up and set her on his shoulder. He actually let her stand on his _shoulder! _

She grinned brightly from her place as she held onto bright red plating. She nearly squealed when he began walking, feeling the vibrations of his thundering footsteps. As Optimus walked by his frozen medic, he gently tapped his jaw closed with a slight chuckle. "You shouldn't keep your mouth open like that, old friend. A fly may just end up in there someday."

"Hey, I like this one!" Bulkhead chuckled, nudging Sarah in the shoulder with one giant digit, similar to her getting a friendly punch from someone her own size. "Anyone who's got the bolts to tell off the doc is fine by me!"

Bumbleblee blipped in agreement and Arcee shared her own approving smile. All the sudden praise made Sarah suddenly shy, looking down and smiling as she tucked a curl of hair behind her ear. _So this is what it feels like. _

She leaned on his shoulder once they were all done gushing her and she got to see things from his point of view. Literally. All her life she had family competitions with her cousins to see who was tallest the next time they saw each other and she always won. But for the first time ever since she could really remember, Sarah felt small.

She was puny compared to Optimus' great size, an ant to it's hill. Her strength, though impressive for a girl of her age, was nothing like his. For more reasons than one. She almost felt like she wasn't worthy enough to be his human. Optimus deserved a better child to look after, someone prettier, smarter, more fit. Not her. Not the drabby, ugly sad child from a different universe. He deserved greatness. Not a Matthews.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she never noticed he moved until the sunlight flashed in her eyes and she blinked. She squinted for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust before moving her hand and gasping softly.

Barren desert or not, Nevada was amazing with the sun just right. The bright star that warmed the Earth sat up high but just low enough so that indigo could just barely come out from hiding in Japan.

The mountains cast long reaching shadows over the burnt and cracked land, seeming to stretch for miles until they ran away to the horizon. Not willing to come back till morning.

"It is beautiful."

Sarah looked over to Optimus, so close now she could every little detail of his face. She could see the tiny gears that made his optics turn and move, even the part of his eye that made up the blue. But what shocked Sarah the most, was the emotions she could read in the Prime's face. She smiled and looked back to the scene in front of them. "Yeah, it really is." She shuffled her feet lightly. "I..never thanked you for saving my life."

She saw the graceful curve of a smile sneak it's way to his face as he looked to her. The small action still caused a slight rush of heat to her face. "There is no need for that, Sarah. Your safety is enough thanks." Her smile broadened at his chivalry. "You also saved me that night didn't you? When I was rising with Agent Fowler, he said I had jumped into his car but I knew that couldn't be right. I knew I jumped into a truck that night. And it was you.."

She saw his hand come up and stepped carefully into his palm, sitting down as he moved her so they were eye to optic. "Indeed it was. I saved you that night because you were in danger. I saved you today for the same reason." He saw her look away, crestfallen. He frowned softly, he had not noticed it before but her face already held the lines for such an expression. Her eyes did not shine the way the other humans did.

This human seemed to have never experience joy.

"Optimus?" She raised her head. "Why did you choose to watch me? Why not just give me to Ratchet? Why you?"

He let her words sink in, slowly letting out a breath. Him being the she saw was only a small part of the reason he chose himself to become her guardian. "The reason I did not let Ratchet watch you is difficult to put into words. Even I am not fully clear as to it. All I truly understand is I saw something in you Sarah Matthews, something I can neither comprehend nor explain. But you are different in my eyes. You have something many humans do not. You have a spark..."

Sarah blinked. A spark? As in the cybertronian heart component? Or something else? "I-I have..a spark?" She saw him give a single nod.

"You are glowing, you just have yet to realize it."

She had to swallow back the lump in her throat, looking away for a moment. When she looked back to him, she was smiling. She was smiling and it made his spark flutter in it's casing. Because now he saw something else.

Something he still could not explain.

Optimus drove her home, quiet peace between them and the stretch of road. When he pulled up to her house, she unbuckled herself, slid out of his cab and walked to the front door.

Her hand was on the knob when she turned back to look at him. With a smile and wave, she turned the doorknob and went inside. Sarah didn't need to know when he pulled out of the driveway. Driving only a safe distance before disappearing into a groundbridge.


End file.
